He Found Out On The Bus
by misscakerella
Summary: Stevie and Zander are off to camp, but camp is not the part of the trip that's interesting. It's actually the bus ride. As a wise man once said, "Life is a journey, not a destination." Zander always thought that the quote was stupid. Until he actually found the meaning. Boring summary, I know.


**I was reminiscing, and this came out from a memory of camp. Sorry if it is unoriginal or something. Read and review please. I guess they are 11, or 12 in this story.**

(Stevie)

It's camping time. Yay me. I'm in 5th grade, and my school is going to some camp with some other school. A lot of people say it's a private school or something. I don't know, but I do know that all the rumors involve the school being full of rich preps. We just got on the bus, and it'd freaking sith thirty in the morning. God, I'm so tired.

"Okay students! The ride will last for about three hours, so I hope you brought something to pass the time!" Mr. March yells. Oh great. I forgot my technology at home, and my stuff is in my suitcase. That's just great.

"Something wrong Steves?" Zander asks me.

"Yup. I'm going to be very bored for three hours." I say and sigh in frustration.

"Someone didn't sleep good today." he says.

"You think?" I ask him. I just look at the window.

"Hmm... Tell you what. Why don't you actually sleep?" Zander asks me.

"I don't think sleeping against the walls of the bus is very comfy." I say and look at the back of Nelson's head in front of me.

"Ahem." Zander says and points towards his arm. What?

"You want me to sleep on you?" I ask him. Well this was awkward.

"Sure. Why not? It's not against school rules or anything." he says. Hmm... He did have a point. I just hesitate, and rest my head on his arm. It was warm And soft. I just chuckle.

"What?" he asks.

"Your arm is squishy." I say already losing consciousness. I chuckle a little bit.

"Just go to sleep Steves." he says calmly.

"Thanks Z. I'm just frustrated." I say, and doze off.

(Zander)

What the heck did I just do?

"Aww... Zander and Stevie." Nelson and Kevin say in unison. What?

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask them. They turn around and we have a conversation.

"Well, isn't it obvious? Stevie is sleeping on your arm. Duh!" Kevin says.

"What about it?" I ask them.

"You like her?" Nelson instantly asks me. Oh great.

"What? No- we're just friends." I say trying to change the subject.

"Yeah right Zander." Kevin says like a perf might do.

"Mmmhmm." Nelson says like a diva. Stevie adjusts on my arm.

"Aren't they they cutest?" Kevin says. If Stevie wasn't on my arm, I would've attacked them.

"Stop joking." I say.

"Then why did you offer her to sleep on your arm then?" they ask me suspiciously.

"Because she was tired and frustrated. I felt that she deserved to have a nap." I say calmly.

"Zander." Stevie whispers unconsciously. She talked in her sleep? I didn't know that. Suddenly, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see the Perfs sitting in the seats right behind me. How convenient. Not really.

"What Molly?" I ask the perf.

"So how you guys over there?" Molly asks me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You guys like... together now? Because if you are, you are making a big mistake." she says me.

"What's it to you? It doesn't involve you anyways." I say to her.

"It does! I'm your girlfriend! Not her!" she screams. She catches the attention of some people on the bus, and now everyone is staring at her. Unfortunately, when their eyes made contact on Kacey, they instantly switch onto Stevie and me. I wanted them to stop, but Stevie would wake up. She adjusted again.

"Be quiet. Stevie's sleeping." I say.

"So what?"

"Zander." Stevie says again. I thought it was cute, but I decide to play along. It was fun watching her whisper unconsciously.

"Yes Stevie?" I whisper in her ear.

"I like you." she says. I freeze. WHAT!?

"What did she say?" Kevin says staring at Stevie.

"Hehe. Your arm is squishy." Stevie says. I smile and roll my eyes. Of course she would say that.

"Let's just pretend this never happened." I say trying to get rid of the awkwardness in the air.

"As soon as that witch wakes up, I'm going to slap her so hard, she won't be able to taste the beans at camp." Molly says cruelly. Just the thought of anyone laying a finger on Stevie made me want to puke.

"Be quiet Molly." I say and look at Stevie. She looks happy. I wonder what she's dreaming about...

"So what are you going to do?" Kevin asks me.

"Do about what?" I ask.

"What are you going to tell Stevie when she wakes up? Duh!" Nelson says like a big brother would do.

"I'm-" I say before the bus halts to a stop. Wow. That seemed fast. It felt like thirty minutes instead of three hours.

"We're here!" the bus driver says and everyone tries to get off the bus.

"Where are we?" Stevie says drowsily. I guess she just woke up.

"We're here." I say. It was kind of weird to talk to her now that I know.

"Really? Great!" she says getting off the bus.

"I like you too." I whisper.

"What was that?" Stevie asks me.

"Nothing..."

**I know it's not a conversation that would last 3 hours, but let's just pretend they did some other stuff on the bus. Read and review please! Since I'm bored here, ever been to camp? What was it like? Tell me in your review darling!**


End file.
